fireflies
by Zeze95
Summary: songfic, simple one :)


Yay yay yay my first finished fanfic :D

* * *

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

Stare at them is the only thing I can do now. Life is simple yet complicated. Fireflies. Yeah, they dance around, lit up the world. But can you believe? Every times they danced, they'll leave teardrops everywhere. Sounds rude, but you know look back at laugh will bring you tears.

"Be my girl?"

Smile spread out through the girl's mouth, as fireflies danced around them. Life is beautiful, isn't it?

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

"Go to sleep now dear." The boy said with smile

"I'm not asleep boy" the girl's yawn tiredly

"haha :D. Don't you ever try to lie, dear. Go to sleep now, nice dream." The boy hangs up the phone as he thinking about something, or maybe someone.

The girl sleeps soundly, as dreaming about something, or maybe someone.

Yeah life is beautiful, or so I though.

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

"Hey dear, come here" the boy laughed. She shakes her head with smile.

"Come on girl, dance with me" They danced, fireflies danced. Smile spread through their lips.

Believe me, life was beautiful

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

"Hey dear, look at that stars" the boy told the girl.

"emm.." The boy smile and wishpered,

"You know you are beautiful while you are asleep."

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

This is it, another night without sleep.

"Hey dear, I'm gonna tell you something, but promise me something girl."

"Yeah, I promise. What is it dear?" she said as turn her head.

"One day, when I leave you alone, promise me fireflies will remind you of me, our memories and our hopes."

She lifts up her brow.

"Are you kidding me? We will be together, forever and always" she said as wishing through the airplane.

'I hope so dear' the boys though.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

"I'm really sorry dear, but I have to go now." The girl sniffed through his shirt. "It's not the end girl, there always better boy for you." Nothing's change, she still crying.

"I thought you said forever and always."

"I… I was lying!"

'Yeah it's the only way' the boy thinks.

"Okay if you said so!" She run, and run and run

Life is simple, yet complicated when you have to say goodbye…

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

"Hey girl it's a beautiful sketch! You draw it?"

"Yeah." She smile and so does him.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

I look out at the dancing fireflies. Life was beautiful.

"You know if I were you I won't cry to see these fireflies. Because someone promised me she will never cry" the boy smile.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Yeah life once again beautiful…


End file.
